Take a Chance on the Dice
by Anexi Naie Nightshade
Summary: When you lose nearly everything, what are you willing to give to get it all back? Would you be willing to give up not only your soul but your very memories to get back you true love, even if he doesn't remember who you are? This is the very thing that Rosemary Thorn has agreed to offer the Devil so that she can regain her lover King Dice.


The Devil's casino, the most popular place in Inkwell isle, it could also be the most dangerous. A place where losing your money wasn't the worst thing that could happen to you. Even after the cup brothers defeated the devil and freed everyone from their contracts the casino was able to rebuild and thrive if not even more so now that there was no more free in being dragged down to hell, so long as they didn't try and out cheat the Devil himself again.

It was able to once again become a place where others could gather there and let off steam, or drink their problems away, along with the casino reopening there were even special events that were held there from time to time. Like talent shows and open mic nights, something that could pull in a few more people to the table thought it seemed to only make the bar more successful as mostly the people who came only wanted to drink and enjoy the shows that others would put on.

The manager of the casino merely rolled his eyes as he shuffled the cards that were in front of him for the few patrons that came to try and earn their fortune, though none of them ever came close, as none of them ever knew when to quit. He had to admit though it did bring in extra business and the events were enjoyable to an extent, whatever kept the people coming and spending their money was all that mattered in the end. To be fair it was Cuphead's idea that he pitched to the Devil on a whim, everyone was surprised that he agreed. Though during these little event put him behind on soul contracts, not by much mind you, but he never liked behind on his work. It pulled a lot of people away from the tables, customers and staff a like as they all wanted to see if there was any good talent of if they were all just a bunch of chumps wanting to bask in the light for a few minutes. There was some good ones that could actually sing or do something of relative interest, but it was mostly the first answer.

Sighing and mentally shrugging his shoulders dice passed out the cards to the men in front of him as they were starting to become impatient with him. He would just have to ask Jack if he could kick a few contracts his way knowing him had a few to spare, not that he liked going to him for help but he'd rather deal with his teasing then be at the mercy of the Devil, and mercy was not something his boss knew the meaning of. The sound of someone clearing their throat into the mice pulled Dice's attention towards the stage as the two cup brothers stood on stage gathering everyone's attention to them now.

"We'd like to thank everyone who was able to make it out here tonight." Cuphead spoke into the mic. "It's always nice to see familiar faces in the crowd as well as a few new ones to boot." he continued receiving a few claps from the patriots Dice managed a small smile as he saw that the two were wearing the new suits he had tailored for them, nearly identical to his though they were red and blue for the brothers instead of his royal purple. He said they were gifts for a job well done since they started working in the casino and did a great job when they hosted the events.

"Yes it's always great to see everyone come out to enjoy the evening when we hold these events." Mugman said into the mic once the crowd calmed down. "We hope that you all enjoy what we have planned and be sure to tip your waiter or waitress well this evening. And now on with the show." He called as the brothers left the stage. Dice chuckled as he looked back to the group of men that were in front of him when each showed their hands he was once again the victor.

"Sorry boys, looks like lady luck has favored me once again." Dice smirked as the men threw their cards down and walked off with a smaller pride then when they walked in. Dice picked up the cards and neatly put them back under the table, with no customers in front of him it allowed him to fully hear what was going on over at the stage. Men were catcalling and whistling as a young woman walked on the stage, she looked to be somewhere in her early to mid 20's, her long scarlet red hair fell down in waves just a little past her shoulders, her skin was blessed with a light tan that almost seemed to give her an angelic glow under the spotlight, the black evening gown that she wore was hugging her curves perfectly and had a decent size slit in the dress that traveled up the skirt of the dress just ending under her right hip. As Dice took her in he then notice her arms, vines circled them starting at the top of her shoulder ending at her wrists, her nails were maybe a niche long and a deep shade of purple looking more like thorns then actual nails. He found himself wandering over to an empty table right there in front of the stage and taking a seat right as she was about to sing and when she did he was fully under her spell.

"_**You had plenty money 1922**_

_**You let other women make a fool of you**_

_**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

_**Get out of here, and get me some money too."**_

Her voice was smooth and seductive, her deep blue eyes reminded Dice of sapphires, she was scanning the crowd who all had their eyes on her until those beautiful eyes landed on him and a small smile graced her lips as their eyes locked he had to turn away his gaze. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears, his cheeks a dusty shade of purple as he tried to compose himself. The young woman made her way down the steps avoid the other men that tried to grab at her, they were not who she wanted, and without much effort she was able to get them to back away from her as she made her way to where the king was sitting alone, well almost alone.

"_**You're sitting there wondering what it's all about**_

_**You ain't got no money, they will put you out**_

_**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

_**Get out of here and get me some money too."**_

"She is something else, wouldn't you say so Dice?" A familiar voice asked him to his left and as he looked over he saw the big man himself, the Devil sitting there next to him a drink in his hand and a knowing grin and a raised eyebrow. Dice merely scoffed and waved his hand in front of his face dismissing the question, his walls starting to build themselves back up. He had no time for love or romantic feelings, especially to one he had never met before, and giving his line of work he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"She's nothing special, you know as well as I that it doesn't take much to put these chumps in a trance and get them to be quiet for a moment or two . Now I should return to my tasks, someone has to keep this mess of a place in check." Dice said as he made a move to leave but there were just a few problems. For starters the few people that were at some of the other tables earlier had now all made their way to the dining area to watch the singer, and two a chain had seemed to wrap around Dice's leg keeping him from going too far from the table. This causes the Devil to laugh as he saw the confusion on Dice's face.

"What's the rush Rag's everyone is out here having a good time, you should as well." Another voice said to Dice's right, a voice he was not wanting to hear until later this evening. Looking over he saw who some would consider the left hand of the Devil, Jack. His halo crooked and ready to fall off his head, his black fedora covering his slicked back black hair. He was looking over at Dice with his signature grin and flashed his wandering sin eyes as if he had heard a joke. Dice groaned as he crossed his arms and looked back to the woman and tried to look bored but as he did he felt his walls come back down even harder this time as he watched her movements. Jack and the Devil looked at one another and each gave a nod as the watched the starstruck manager fall under her spell.

"_**If you had prepared 20 years ago**_

_**You wouldn't be a-wandering out from door to door **_

_**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

_**Get out of here and get me some money too."**_

Dice had to admit her voice was impressive and he was even more impressed that she was able to move around the room with a confidence that he had never seen before, to be fair it was kind of a turn on for him, wondering what it would take to make her bend to his will and wishes. He shook his head to remove the fantasies that were starting to form in his mind. She continued to make her way over to the table seeing two newcomers and her eyes seemed to grow brighter and more playful, if that was even possible.

"_**I fell for your jiving and I took you in**_

_**Now all you got to offer me is a drink of gin**_

_**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

_**Get out of here and get me some money too."**_

She had held her hand out to the Devil who took it with a sly grin as he placed a kiss on her knuckles, his eyes were slanted and his wide toothy grin would have normally sent anyone running for the hills, but she had held her ground and smiled back and then turned her eyes to Dice who felt his stomach tie up into knots and his heart seeming to almost stop. With a snap of his finger the Devil removed the table and had spun the young woman over to Dice who fell right on to his lap and she smiled at him like she wanted that to be the outcome. She was extremely close to him and her blue eyes looked into his onyx orbs, she was so close to him he was able to catch a whiff of her perfume. It was a divine scent, a mixture of roses and lilies, her lips were a beautiful shade of red and he wanted to know what they tasted like, she was intoxicating, driving his senses mad with want as he leaned closer ever so slowly.

"_**Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**_

_**Like some other men, do~"**_

With his eyes closed, Dice felt something soft press against his lips, had she actually kissed him? When he opened them he saw that it was a rose instead and she was disappearing back behind the curtains. The crowd went wild with cheers and applause, Even the Devil and Jack were on their feet, joining the crowd in their excitement. Dice was the only one who was sitting there speechless, a rage had started to build its way into him as he stood from his seat and made his way to his office. His cheeks burned in embarrassment, he ignored the calls from Jack and even the Devil himself, he knew he was going to regret that later but at the current moment he didn't care. Once he reached the safety of his office he looked down at the flower that was still clutched in his hand, silents surrounded him. He ran a hand down his face as he slowly made his way over to his desk and a bottle of scotch that awaited him like an old friend, popping off the cork he poured a decent amount into the glass and opened a black box that sat to the left of the pile of soul contracts. In this little box was nine neatly placed cigars he carefully brought on to his lips and took a long drag.

Dice looked down at the rose that was resting in the middle of his desk and thought back to the show that she had put on, she never made moves on any of the other men there, she was making a beeline towards him, why? Was it because he wasn't drooling after her like the others were, or was it that she saw him as a challenge? Shaking his head he down the first glass of scotch in one gulp and poured himself another. He wasn't sure when he passed out, the nearly empty bottle of scotch lay on it's side as Dice slowly felt his eyes close and drift off into a restless sleep as he started to dream, though it felt less like a dream and more like a memory, one that had been playing on a loop for the last several days.

**~Outside Dice's office~**

The singer had followed him, he was so lost in his own head that he never saw her or even heard her walking behind him, she wanted to talk to him to see if he remembered who she was, but when he shut the door and locked it her hopes were dashed as quickly as they came. She placed a hand on his door wondering if she should knock, if she should beg him to open the door and allow her to looking into his eyes once more. Just as she was about to knock, someone lightly grabbed her wrist and held it in place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you doll, it's best not to disturb the King, especially when he's in that kind of mood." the voice said from behind her and she smiled as she turned away from the door to look at the man who was holding her wrist.

"I guess I should listen to the advice of his friend, to I'll admit, I never expected to see you again, Jack." She smiled and Jack returned his signature grin as he pulled her away from Dice's door and they headed to the bar.

"I'll admit I'm a little surprised myself, Rose. You're a long way from home." he said pulling out a bar stool and sitting next to her as she took a seat. Rose smiled and placed a hand on the ring that hung around her neck.

"Home is wherever he is, now we are going to have a drink and then you are going to take me to your boss, I have a deal for him I'm sure he won't want to pass up." Jack felt his grin stretching wide over his face as he waved the bartender down, tonight just got a whole lot more interesting and he couldn't wait to see where it was going to go.


End file.
